


Dangerous Woman

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Song fic, ariana grande - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: It's your time to shine.Inspired bythis tune.





	

It happened, with no thought or self-control. He was just there and so were you and the feeling you’d had from the moment you first saw him over am your rational self. When your lips met his, Spencer hadn’t even objected but fear still hit you like a ton of bricks, causing you to pull away and run.

So why, later that night, did you find yourself standing outside his door in your little black dress and black tights? It was simple. You’d realised that you didn’t need to hide it from him anymore and that you were both able to do whatever you wanted in life.

As the sounds of him moving toward the door drew nearer, the spike of fear began to build again, the click of the latch as he turned the handle raising it further still. When the door creaked slowly open, your legs begged you to turn and run but the moment you saw his face it all changed.

His perfectly formed features were exaggerated by the shadows in the dull light and his pursed lips hurled your thoughts back to that beautiful moment when you felt them against yours. Suddenly, everything you wanted in that moment became clear as he looked you up and down, taking in that you were there and how you looked.

“Oh, I…” he began but your finger met his lips and you hushed him, walking him backwards into his apartment. Without taking his eyes from yours, his trailing hand pushed the door closed behind you. The look spoke volumes, his lips parting just enough to let his tongue slip from one corner to the other before he swallowed hard.

As your hand moved up his chest, he let out a short gasp of anticipation, knowing that whatever you had in mind was all he wanted too. Pulling you in by your hips, Spencer pressed his body against yours till your lips met once more.

_Don’t need permission_  
Made my decision to test my limits  
‘Cause it’s my business, God as my witness  
Start what I finished  
Don’t need no holdup  
Taking control of this kind of moment  
I’m locked and loaded  
Completely focused, my mind is open 

Even with your eyes closed, your senses were filled with him; the smell of him, the feel of him, the sound of his breathing and even the taste of him. It was intoxicating, distracting from all else but him and the moment till your plan returned to mind.

As you pushed him back, guiding him toward the bedroom door, your hands scrambled to undo the buttons of his shirt. Spencer managed to somehow operate the door handle as soon as his back reached the door, neither of you wanting to break the contact of your lips. Crossing the threshold, his hand fumbled for the light but you swatted away his arm, wanting darkness for what was about to happen.

With his shirt finally free of him, your hand pressed into the hot skin of his chest; pushing him backwards till his legs hit the bed. Spencer paused, trying to keep his balance as he finally broke what had been a deep and distracting kiss. The grin that spread across your face spoke volumes, giving away what you were about to do, yet he did nothing to prevent it.

The hand on his bare chest pushed once more, dropping him to sit at the end of his bed and leaving him to look up at you in the little light that did make it in from the street. With your confidence reaching its peak, your body moved a little from side to side; your hands travelling from your shoulders down the sides of your dress. When they reached the hem, you took hold of the material in your fingers, pulling it upward slowly and purposefully.

Spencer watched in awe as you revealed the thin, black-lace lingerie that you’d worn especially for him. Your skin shone brightly in the street light but Spencer was mostly in shadow, his features obscured by the glare till you leant into the darkness to join him. Placing the dress down on the bed beside him, you moved your hands back to his bare skin to stroke down his torso while you lowered yourself to your knees.

Spencer leant back on his arms while your hands undid his pants, gasping lightly as your lips moved to his torso to follow the path your hands had taken. It took very little effort to bring him from his pants, his excitement mostly fully showing through his length. Once it was in your hands, you looked up into his eyes again with a devious grin.

“For me?” you asked, teasing him with your fingers.

“I…” he started but you hushed him once more.

He groaned while he watched you look down to his erection and lowered your mouth to his lap. Swallowing hard, he tried desperately to keep his composure as your lips kissed his tip. Without hesitation, you moved your lips around his end, moving your hand down his shaft a little while you enjoyed the taste of him. Spencer threw his head back involuntarily, moaning loudly as the sensation of your warm, wet mouth slide down his length.

A hand crept forward, sliding up your arm to your shoulder then into your hair, his touch sending shivers down your spine and making you moan happily on his cock. Would he take control or would he let you do what you came to go? The thoughts swirled around in your mind as your tongue swirled around the tip of his length. The groaning that came from him told you that he was enjoying you, perhaps a little too much for now.

Rising up slowly, you let him see your devious grin before your hand moved to his side to grab the light material of the dress that you’d previously discarded. For a moment, the confusion spread across his face, however, it wasn’t visible for long. Twisting up the dress, you pressed the material across his eyes, blinding him from everything you were doing.

“Wait… I…” he began to object.

“I know, but… trust me,” you answered, leaning your hands around the back of his head to tie the dress. The objection died down very quickly when your hands moved to push him onto his back and you climbed atop him.

With your knees either side of him, you moved yourself up to sit on his exposed girth, sliding your hands down yourself to take hold of him in your fingers. Spencer let out a small gasp as he felt you press his tip against the front of your slit, through the thin material of your lingerie. Looking down your own body, you could barely believe that it was happening as you teased his girth with your own pleasure.

_Nothing to prove and_  
I’m bulletproof and  
Know what I’m doing  
The way we’re movin’ like introducing  
Us to a new thing  
I wanna savour, save it for later  
The taste of flavour, 'cause I’m a taker  
'Cause I’m a giver, it’s only nature  
I live for danger 

Two hands slid up your thighs, moving over your underwear to grip the skin of your sides as it glowed in the street light. Spencer’s slightly laboured breathing only added to the sensation which ebbed and flowed with each slow grind along his length. You couldn’t help but let your head roll and your back arch, sliding your free hand up his arm and pulling his hand up to your breast to squeeze.

The more you teased, the wetter the material of your underwear became and the more you just wanted to feel him deep within you. His nails dug into your hip as his head raised blindly then fell away in frustration.

That was it. That was all you could take. You wanted him now.

_All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
Don’t ya stop, boy_

Lifting yourself up, you tugged your underwear to the side to expose yourself to his excitement, shifting a little as you position him beneath you. As you lowered down, you could feel the pressure as his tip began to push into your hot, wet hole. The sudden slip beyond the threshold caused you both to gasp sharply, mouths both slightly ajar. It didn’t take long before you were moving slowly up and down his entire length, unable to help yourself as your fingers continued to play with your clit.

The slow and controlling motion kept Spencer’s breathing at a steady labour, prolonging the feeling and letting the pleasure build slowly as you leant down to kiss his lips hard. Your behind rose and fell steadily while your hips curled into his and your hands slid up his chest and over his shoulders into his hair. When your lips did break, it was to let out a long gasp and a whimper as your cheek pressed against his and your body shifted up and down his rhythmically.

“Mmmm, fuck, Y/N,” moaned Spencer, his hands sliding around to push your behind down against him with each motion.

_Somethin’ 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_  
Somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn’t  
Somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout you 

Something switched in his mind, causing him to want the control. Shifting his weight, he rolled you onto your back, rolling with you and laying between your thighs. Wrapping your legs up over his waist, you pulled him down into you as deep as he could go. Your arms tucked under his, your hands reaching round to his back with your nails digging deep into his skin. Spencer’s strength had taken you by pleasant surprise, his arms proving much more powerful and enclosing than they would appear.

The moment his lips hit the skin of your neck, the roughness of his unshaven bristles scratching, you couldn’t help but let out an even louder whimper. The pace began quickening and both of you began breathing even more laboured till you were moaning with each deep and sharp thrust.

“Mmmm, Spencer…” you gasped between breaths. “God, you feel so good…”

The heat had risen quickly, the sensation spreading to the very limits of every extremity, causing you to grip him tightly and your hips to move with his. Each time he delved deep, you felt yourself tighten on him as your back arched beneath him.

_All girls wanna be like that_  
Bad girls underneath, like that  
You know how I’m feeling inside  
Somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout  
All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath, like that  
You know how I’m feeling inside  
Somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout 

Moaning loudly, you felt the wave of ecstasy fill you, causing your entire body to tense and your head to spin till the wave spilt over and you cried out. The tight grip on him drove him on as he continued to thrust deep into you, his hold on you absolute. As the wave began to subside, all you wanted was for him to enjoy you, your body to please him as his had you.

“I want to feel it,” you whispered in his ear. “I want to feel you burst inside me.” The responding groans told you that it was working. You had no idea why you were doing it but there was just something that made you want him and that kept you talking. “Come for me, Spencer. Come for me.”

The groans turned to whimpers and moans and he began driving himself deeper and harder and faster, his arms shaking from the effort as well as the surge. You continued to moan, the remnants of your orgasm still fluttering through you as he moved.

Finally, with a sudden lock of his muscles and a final deep thrust, Spencer cried out loudly, exploding deep within you. Less than a moment later, his weight fell upon you as his arms gave out and he lay panting with you.

Wow.

_Somethin’ 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_  
Somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn’t  
Somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout you 

Laying with him, you couldn’t quite believe you’d managed to pluck up the confidence to do what you just did. Still breathing with labour, you’d shifted up to lay in his arms and had started watching his chest rise and fall. Looking up to his face, he seemed to be sharing the same feeling of disbelief till he looked down to you.

“So, um… that was…” he started.

“Yeah, it… it really was,” you finished.

“Where… where did that come from?”

“I have no idea.”

Spencer smiled, tugging you up in his arms and tightening his embrace till you rolled onto his chest. Something had stirred deep within you, something that he’d caused and that you couldn’t explain. All you knew was you wanted so badly to do it all again as soon as he could.


End file.
